Skittles, Forever
by Dr. Audrey and Alyssa
Summary: In this AU Sam and Dean sister is discovering a lot about herself. A lot about who she really is, and the real reason she was never allowed to hunt. Rated T. Sisfic


One look at him and she was hooked. That of course was a matter of opinion. If you asked her she only thought he was very annoying and unusual, but to those who really knew her they knew she was very curious about him. Lacey definitely was going to be around him more than she thought.

Yes, Lacey Reagan Winchester was a hunter, though very vague in the definition of the word. In reality even though she was Dean's twin sister, they treated her like she was their little sister. She was getting tired of it and was surprisingly 'allowed' to go on hunts a lot more often. She of course has met all of their hunting friends at least once. She had even met Castiel on two different occasions. She had never met Gabriel before today though.

"Sam, you can have the shotgun seat. I want to sit in the back today." It was a tradition of sorts of theirs. Even though they all knew Lacey was going to take the backseat, Sam still asked her if she would like to ride shotgun. And of course she always said that she wanted to sit int the back. And of course she never got to add today to the end of the sentence.

"Okay, Lacey. Only for today."Sam said as Lacey sighed, she was glad that even though they were hunters the still had the littlest smidge of normalcy. She had decided long ago to cling onto any since of normalcy they trio still had left. She loved going on hunts with her brothers. Dean was older than her but only by seven minutes.

They had been driving for about five hours when Dean finally decided to go to a motel for the night. As Dean and Sam went to the counter to check in, Lacey went to the vending machine. She was trying to understand why the vending machine didn't have any skittles. She finally decided to get a Hersey bar than complain to Dean until he gave her the keys to the Impala so she could buy her some skittles from a gas station.

She walked towards the room that she thought she saw Sam and Dean enter. She sighed and glared at the candy bar wishing it was a bag of skittles instead. She sighed as she entered the room.

"Hey, lace. Did you go get you some skittles?" Dean questioned her as she entered the room. She just held up the Hersey bar and rolled her eyes as a response. Dean nodded his head.

"Why didn't the vending machine have any skittles? Whose dumb idea was it to not put some skittles in there, I need to have a chat with the guy." Lacey said as she threw the offending candy bar on the bed farthest from the door. Then she laid down on the bed and sighed. Dean rolled his eyes at her and Sam gave her a look that said 'you are crazy'.

"Hello, Dean-o and Samsquatch it's Gabe! I thought maybe I would knock this time in case you are doing something inappropriate!" Gabriel said, he was knocking? Lacey looked at her brothers and than shrugged. She went to the door and unlocked then opened it.

"Who are you?" Gabriel questioned as she opened the door. She shrugged. Dean and Sam hid so she guessed the didn't want to see him.

"I am Lacey Winchester, Dean and Sam are my brothers. And who might you be?" She asked as she still didn't let him in.

"Gabriel the archangel. Where are Sam and Dean." She just looked at him.

"They went somewhere in the Impala I think. Why do you want to know?" She asked him. She wasn't completely lying. The went out the window and the probably did leave in the Impala.

"I need to see them. Mind if I wait here?" He asked her, not really waiting for an answer. He walked past her and sat on her bed.

"Hey, I didn't even say you could stay. Dean wouldn't like it very much if I did. But then again he is not my boss, and by the way they left when they heard you knocking." She said sitting down on Dean's bed. She didn't want to be to close to Gabriel.

"Hey what is with the Hersey bar? Do you not no some good candy when you see it?" Gabriel pondered the question as he picked up the candy bar. She just shrugged, she assumed that he would not understand about the vending machine. She was pretty sure he would think she was crazy.

"Skittles are the best candy known to man. Why not get skittles?" He asked as he threw the Hersey bar in the trash. She just stared at him, so maybe he would understand her problem with the vending machine?

"The stupid vending machine didn't have any skittles. And if they did I would have gotten some." she said, waving her hand dismissively. That made him grin.

"I'll get skittles. What kind do you like?" she just sighed. She was secretly glad she wasn't the only one who was 'freakishly obsessed' with skittles.

"I really like the dessert flavored ones." She commented as she laid herself down on her bed. Then she turned in Gabriel's direction.

"Dessert flavored skittles coming up!" Gabriel said making the skittles appear beside her. She smiled at him and started to eat the skittles. He grinned and turned on the TV. on Disney channel. She raised her eyes but didn't say anything.

_***three hours later***_

"And then I told him that ice cream is better than pie." Lacey said to Gabriel. They had eaten three bags of skittles, two bags of chips and now they both were eating there first container of ice cream right out of the carton. They were watching I didn't do it. Then they both heard the motel room's door opening.

"Hey, Lacey did you get rid of Gabriel?" Dean asked as he walked in. Dean and Sam didn't see Gabriel. Gabriel was in the kitchen.

"That's not a way to treat your guests, Dean! And I never left." Gabriel said walking out of the kitchen. Then he sat back down right beside Lacey.

"Why didn't you make him leave?" Dean questioned her as he glared at them. She just shrugged.

"Hey, Lacey. I thought we told you to get rid of him." Sam said. She just ignored both of her brothers and continued to eat her and Gabriel's ice cream

"He had skittles. How could I say no? He is the one you should be mad at. You know that skittles are my one true weakness!" She said over dramatically. Which made Gabriel laugh, Sam look at her like she was as crazy as Gabriel and Dean to roll his eyes.

"Hey Gabriel you wanna know what would go great with this ice cream?" She asked Gabriel.

"What would go great with this ice cream?" He asked, he didn't know exactly what game she was playing but he decided to play along. Games are of course one of his favorite things after all.

"Chocolate syrup and cookies. Oh, and Dean being quiet. I wouldn't bet on that last one though." She said sighing. Gabriel, being Gabriel of course, made the syrup and cookies appear. He frowned he couldn't really make Dean be quiet.

"That's a whole lot better. Want to watch Dog with a blog or spongebob?" Lacey asked Gabriel. He understood what game they were playing now. They were playing the pretend like Sam and Sean aren't here game. That is one of his favorites.

"Doesn't matter to me. What do you wanna watch, cupcake?" He teased her. Dean looked like he was about to puke and Sam looked like he might do the same. Lacey hit Gabriel with a pillow.

"Don't call me that, and Dog with a blog." She said, after hitting him with her pillow several more times. He did not like that very much and he hit her with a different pillow. And of course a pillow fight, which horrified Sam and Dean. They didn't know what happened but there sister most have really gotten to know him in the past three hours.

"OW! You hit me in the eye!" Gabriel whined after Lacey had hit him with the 'final blow' as she called it. She didn't know why but she felt really close to Gabriel. And she wanted it to stay that way.


End file.
